Electronic circuitry currently makes use of contact arrays that conduct multiple signals from integrated circuits and other devices to test equipment and the like. As the contact arrays get more dense, it becomes more difficult to electrically couple the respective contacts of two corresponding contact arrays to each other for proper operation without a fault or discontinuity. Significant cost may be incurred when such anomalies occur in attempting to correct for inadequate electrical contact between respective pairs of contacts in corresponding arrays.